


Bruce chez Tony Stark

by Melie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Cute, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'intégration progressive de Bruce dans l'équipe, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'habitue à sa nouvelle demeure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce chez Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à Marvel et Joss Whedon.

Bruce Banner avait fini par emménager à l'étage R&D de la tour Stark. Cela ne s'était pas fait tout de suite, évidemment. Il avait d'abord commencé par vivre à l'autre bout du monde, jusqu'à ce que Tony le contacte pour une menace urgente qui nécessitait absolument son aide – son aide, et celle de l'Autre. Et quand Bruce était arrivé, et une fois la menace exterminée – rien de bien méchant, en fin de compte, et il soupçonnait Stark de l'avoir fait venir uniquement pour avoir quelqu'un qui parle son langage de scientifique – il avait pu visiter la fameuse section R&D tant vantée par son « collègue ».

Et après avoir passé une journée à observer ceci et cela, il avait fini par découvrir le petit appartement qui l'y attendait.

Évidemment, il avait fallu le convaincre, ce à quoi Tony et Pepper s'étaient employés autour d'un délicieux dîner. Mais il avait fini par se laisser tenter. Après tout, l'Autre et lui s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, ces temps-ci. Et si rechute il y avait, il serait toujours temps de prendre le premier avion pour le milieu de nulle part... à condition qu'un avion puisse le transporter...

Les premiers à se montrer régulièrement avaient été Hawkeye et Black Widow. Natasha, si elle snobait toujours les invitations de Tony (pas qu'elles soient nombreuses pour autant), ne refusait jamais celles de Pepper. Et puis, il fallait bien que le SHIELD garde un oeil sur les agissements d'Iron Man, et la jolie rousse avait deux très bons yeux. Quant à Clint... Clint n'avait jamais donné de raison à ses visites. Il semblait particulièrement aimer se retrouver tout en haut de la tour. Au début, ils ne s'étaient pas montrés ensemble, mais le SHIELD avait dû finir par décider qu'il serait moins suspect de faire quatre visites par mois « en couple » que deux visites séparément. Du moins, c'était ce que Tony disait. Bruce, lui, se contentait de sourire et de se concentrer sur ses recherches.

Les visites de Thor étaient extrêmement rares, et jamais de bon augure. Cependant, il lui arrivait de s'attarder, et Tony, lui et, quand Natasha se joignait à eux, Clint, « faisaient la fierté de leurs ancêtres ». Le lendemain, outre les maux de têtes, Tony se plaignait que Bruce ne les ait pas rejoint, bien qu'il comprenne qu'il « ne faille pas tenter le Géant Vert ».

Le dernier à venir, même après Fury et Maria Hill (il y avait eu une menace plus dangereuse que d'habitude) fut Captain America. Néanmoins, Steve Rogers finit par se montrer, répondant tardivement à une invitation de Pepper pour une soirée pizza. A peine était-il sorti de l'ascenseur que Stark l'envoyait chercher les pizzas en question (comment, ce n'était pas à cela que servaient les Super Soldiers ?).

Dans ces nouveaux quartiers, le calme était tout relatif. Parfois, Clint décidait que le laboratoire où se trouvait Bruce était parfait pour s'entraîner à l'archerie. Parfois, Tony et Steve s'y discutaient, et prenaient l'autre scientifique à parti (surtout Tony, mais Steve commençait à s'y mettre aussi). Parfois, Nick Fury venait l'observer de trop près. Parfois, Natasha choisissait d'arrêter l'ascenseur à cet étage pour indiquer à Tony que non, ce n'était pas son tour de faire les courses ou non, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un nouvel uniforme, merci.... le tout très calmement, mais l'ambiance n'était pas pour autant dénuée de stress. Parfois, Tony encore faisait une petite « pause café » avec Pepper et... oh, Bruce, tu travailles encore, à cette heure-ci ? Ne te dérange pas pour nous, et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, on sera dans notre chambre, enfin... attends une bonne demie-heure si possible, d'accord ?

Mais dans l'ensemble, Bruce devait admettre qu'il faisait bon vivre dans les nouveaux quartiers en question.

Il commençait même à réussir à faire les courses dans des magasins bondés.

FIN.


End file.
